Flight 24
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: You’re going to land here soon and I’m going to come and meet you and we’re going to have the best two weeks ever" - MOE MileyxJoe. Based on Flight 93. Winnner of best oneshot in the NJK awards :


This story was deleted, but I got a fair few reviews for it, so I thought I'd repost.  
It is based on 9/11 a little I suppose, I was watching Flight 93 and I had this idea, that film upsets me and this did writing it.

I hope you like. x

* * *

'Joe!' He stood up quickly making his way into the living room where his older brother had called him from. 'Have you seen this?'

Joe watched in horror as the news showed various images of various planes hitting landmarks in the U.S. 'Not again'

'What time's Mileys flight?' Nick asked quietly dreading the answer he knew he was about to get.

'Now' Joe tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat, tears leaking from his eyes.

'Joe... Joe' Kevin stood up placing his arm around his younger brother and sitting him into the chair he's just stood from.

'I'm sure she's fine. She's heading into this way, not from it and it looks like its planes from here again'

Joe shook his head. 'Not again, why today?'

Nick walked over hugging his brother too. They were all close to Miley, after the tour and everything they'd been inseparable. Nick and Miley had sorted their differences out and had agreed to be best friends, Kevin and Joe had given her support through the bad press and she had nearly come out the other end smiling. Joe and Miley had been dating for around 8 months and until recently he hadn't told his brothers. She was on a flight from California at the moment to visit them.

Joe jumped as his phone started to ring; he stood up grabbing it before walking out into the back garden.

'Miles?! Are you okay'

His heart stopped as he heard her sobs from the other end.

'Oh god Miles, please no'

'What's going to happen Joey?' She whispered before letting another sob escape.

'Nothing Mi. You're going to land here soon and I'm going to come and meet you and we're going to have the best two weeks ever'

'I'm with this lovely lady and her husband, their taking care of me'

Joe smiled a little. 'Good and soon I'll be with you'

She sobbed. 'I love you Joe'

'I love you too and I miss you' He spoke as he looked around to see his two brothers standing in the door way. Frankie, his Mum and Dad following not long after.

'They have bombs Joe and they have control of the plane and why is this happening again, why today?'

'Shhh!' He whispered. 'Let's talk about happy things Mi'

He heard her breathing deeply. 'Okay. Well at the moment I'm looking at the picture of us from tour, you know our favourite one?'

He smiled. 'Yeah I do. Remember that day?'

She laughed a little. 'It was amazing. That was the day I knew I'd fell for you'

'I knew I'd fell for you when I first met you'

'Sappy git' She replied and he laughed.

They stayed talking for a good ten minutes before he heard screaming.

'Miles?' He felt his heart leap into his mouth, the chuck following not long after. 'Miles speak to me'

'I love you Joe, you know that don't you?'

'Yes and I love you too' He replied the tears falling down his cheeks. He looked up to see Kevin on his left and Nick on his right hugging him.

'I love you so much and I'm so glad I found you in my life. You've helped me through so much and I wouldn't have come out of the other end of it all if it hadn't of been for you. I want you to carry on living your life; do not let me hold you back'

'Don't say that Miles!' He shook his head.

'I love you Joe, I have to go. Let everyone know how much I love them. I'll see you soon'

'I love you Miley' He heard her let out a breath before hanging up.

He shook his head as he rested against his brother's embraces. 'Why?'

They stood there for a few minutes in complete silence except for the occasional sob from Joe. His parent's walked out joining them in the garden before all their ears picked up on the radio.

'We have just heard new reports; Flight 24 from California to New Jersey has crash landed in a field 300 miles from its destination. We are not sure why at the moment, but we do know this plane was also one of the hi-jacked one. Our prayers are with family and friends'

Joe shook his head collapsing onto the grass. Denise ran to her son, pulling him into a tight hug as Nick and Kevin sat down both too shocked and upset to talk.

--

'Recent reports suggest pop starlet and actress Miley Cyrus was aboard Flight 24 from California to New Jersey'

'Miley Cyrus was one of the victims of the recent attacks'

'Miley Cyrus has died just age 17'

'Nick please tell me Miley is at your house' Mitchell's voice shook as he spoke. Nick just let out a shaky breath. 'NICK!'

'She was on the flight Mitch; she didn't make it over here'

'No...'

'I'm sorry Mitch'

'How's Joe holding up?' Mitchell asked trying to change the direction of the conversation.

'Not very good. He's been locked in his room for the last 2 days, hasn't eaten anything. We're really worried'

Mitchell sighed. 'Don't you have a TV appearance later?'

'Yeah and everyone's going to be talking about Miley, I don't know he's going to handle it'

'He needs you and Kevin to be there for him. I'm going to have to go; Emily's trying to ring me. Do Billy Ray and Tish know?'

'Yeah, my Mum rang them'

They said their goodbyes before hanging up.

'Mitchell tell me it isn't true!' Emily asked one of her best friends frantically.

'I can't' Mitchell whispered.

'WHAT?! Oh god, no' She broke down in tears.

'Em. I'm sorry'

'Can I come over in 5 minutes; I need someone to talk to'

'Sure I was about to say the same thing'

--

'We'd like to welcome the Jonas Brothers!' The crowd screamed as the boys walked onto the stage sitting down on the sofa. Joe looked tired and a complete mess and he knew it was obvious.

'So how are you guys?'

'To be honest with you not very good at the moment'

The interviewer nodded before breathing in deeply. 'Is this to do with the rumours?'

Nick looked at Joe who nodded. He's spoken to Billy Ray and he knew that he wanted to let the world know the truth.

'Yes it is. As you know America has come under attacks again recently and a few papers and news channels have been reporting that Miley was on board one of those planes' Nick stopped as he heard the sharp intake of breath from the audience, some shaking their heads.

'She was and she died' Joe spat before standing up and walking away. Kevin watched him go before looking at Nick who looked towards the interviewer.

'We're sorry; it's just him and Miley...'

'We know, don't worry. It was reported in a few papers recently'

Nick nodded.

'We'd just like to say we're really grateful for support messages we've been getting and we know Mileys family are too. A lot of us have lost an amazing friend and we know its hit really hard. We'd like to send our prayers to the other family's affected to'

The interviewer smiled as they wrapped up the interview, the audience crying.

Nick followed Kevin out to where Joe was sat his head in his knees.

'C'mon we best head home'

--

'America has lost one of its best stars at just the age of 17. Our prayers are with the family and friends of Miley Cyrus'

Joe watched as the Disney channel played a montage of her, from her Hannah Montana episodes to the tour and a few home videos.

'Joe are you ready?' Kevin stood in the doorway of his brother's room.

'Not really' was the muttered reply. They were flying over to Tennessee where there was a memorial being held for Miley. Billy Ray and Tish had both decided a funeral wouldn't be right without Mileys body being there, so they had decided on a small get together of Mileys closest friends and family and a little remembrance service around the plot they had took out for her.

Kevin smiled as Joe stood up, throwing his bag over his shoulder. Kevin followed Joe down joining the rest of the family in the car. They were driving down, taking them at least 12 hours, but they knew it was best for Joe.

'Frank, shh!' Joe laughed a little nudging his brother who was singing loudly along to his iPod. Frankie looked up at Joe confused before pulling his earphones out.

'Huh?'

Joe rolled his eyes laughing and Kevin and Nick shared a glance before smiling, maybe they were slowly getting there old Joe back.

Frankie grinned. 'Sorry Joey'. Joe smiled before ruffling Frankie's hair.

'How long Mum?' Joe asked resting his head back against his hand, leaning against the window.

'Around another 5 hours, we're going to make one more stop, you should all try to get some sleep, there's a long few days coming up'

They all nodded closing their eyes before Denise smiled hearing the light breathing, even from Joe which she was glad about.

--

Joe sighed as he sat next to the headstone everyone had not long been gathered around. He crossed his legs underneath him before tracing the letters with his fingers.

'This shouldn't have happened Miley, not to you. You still had your whole life ahead of you, we still had our future. I keep thinking what if's, like what-if I had of come to see you instead or what if you had come a few days earlier. Everyone keeps telling me it wasn't my fault, but I can't help blaming myself a little. I can still hear you crying down the phone at me, I can remember that whole conversation and I hate it, it shouldn't have been like that'

He looked up at the sky as he heard a rumble of thunder. 'Emily hasn't stopped crying since she heard, no-one knows what to do. Mitchell's took it on himself to look after everyone, I don't think he wants everyone to see him weak, but he misses you Miles, I know you two had an amazing bond. Kevin's being my older brother, but I hear him crying of a night time, I know how much of a bond you two had as well and it breaks my heart that at the moment I can't be there for him. Nick walks around quietly, I know he misses you too I mean he was in love with you, but he's doing his best for me too. Frankie doesn't quite understand, he knows you've gone to heaven, to look after your granddad and our nana he likes to say. He's still the same old Frank though, making us laugh and I know as he gets older he's going to remember a lot more'

He sighed as he felt a few tears leak from his eyes. 'I can't comprehend this has actually happened Miles, it seems such a bad dream I've had to pinch myself a few times to make sure and yes I know you'd be rolling your eyes and laughing at me now. I don't know what to do anymore, one of the reasons I used to get up in the morning was for you, now the only reason I can is for my brothers. I often thought about our future, it was amazing Mi, seriously. I can't see that happening with anyone else, it scares me to think of it happening with someone else. Come back, please?'

Joe looked up as he felt someone sit next to him pulling him into a tight hug. He smiled as he saw Billy- Ray, letting out a deep breath to try and steady the tears.

'I'm proud of you son, you know that?'

Joe thought about it for a little moment before simply stating 'Why?'

Billy Ray smiled before looking down at Joe who had his head on Billy's shoulder.

'Because these last 8 months have been the happiest of her life. I admit when I first heard you were dating, I wasn't impressed, what with the age gap and everything, but after the first week I saw how happy you made her. She'd finish a gig and she wouldn't stop smiling, she'd talk about you non-stop and she spent all of her free time with you. We went home after the tour and she moped around for ages. Then all of the bad press happened and I really thought it was going to be the end of her, as much support as we all gave her, it was only you that managed to pull her back up smiling. Story after story came out and you were always there defending her and coming to her need. She went on and on for weeks about this trip to visit you, telling us how much she missed you, how much she loved you and how much you meant in her life. She told us she knew that her future was going to be with you, that she couldn't see it with anyone else, and i could tell her without a doubt that I knew you felt the same. I know she's up there now Joe, watching over you and rolling her eyes at every Joe like thing you do. She'll be having a go because she doesn't want people to mope for her, and she'll be wanting you to move on with your life. Now I know at the moment that won't happen, and I understand, but please Joe do not kill yourself over this. I know for sure that I can't and Tish can't, as much as we love her and miss her and as much as our hearts are broken, we know we need to carry on for those around us'

Joe smiled feeling his tears leak out of his eyes, he hugged Billy Ray tighter.

'Thank you'

'No thank you'

--

Joe looked at the various photo's he had chucked around his bed, the hoodie she always wore when she stayed with Joe, wherever they were, lay across his lap. He knew he needed to do this, but he couldn't. He couldn't take down all the pictures of her, he couldn't box away all of her belongings he had and he couldn't hide the boxes and pretend it never happened.

It had been 3 years and he still felt her arms around him, he still heard her voice and he still remembers the conversation.

'You loved her, I know Joe, but this has to be done. I cannot keep coming round and seeing all this'

'Ava' He looked up from the pictures.

'Joe I'm not meaning to be heartless, it's hard I know but you have to understand I can't be the third wheel in this relationship'

'You're not Ava! Miley was a big part of my life. You don't understand what happened that day, you don't understand anything so don't tell me I have to throw her away from my life'

'I'm not asking you to throw her completely, just box the belongings away where you can find them when you need them. I want a life with you'

'I can't Ava, I'm sorry but I can't'

'JOE SHES DEAD! SHE'S NOT COMING BACK AND SHE WANTS YOU TO MOVE ON WITH YOUR LIFE!'

Joe looked up at Ava again. 'Get out'

'Joe, I'm sorry'

'I said get out' His voice got a little more angry.

'Joe...'

'GET OUT!' He yelled throwing the glass frame at the side of his bed towards the door as she closed it. He took in a few breaths before lying back on his bed and sighing.

-

'Joe are you in?'Kevin called as Nick closed the door behind the both of them. They'd had a call of Ava telling them Joe had gotten into one of his down moods again.

'Joe?' Nick called before frowning. 'I'll look upstairs, you look down'

Nick ran off up the stairs checking everywhere before falling onto Joe's bedroom door.

'Joe?' He knocked waiting for some kind of reply. After a few more tries he frowned and pushed the bedroom door open, stopping as he saw the sight before him, bile rising in his throat.

'KEVIN!' Nick's high pitched yell alerted Kevin who ran upstairs to find a sight he wouldn't wish on anyone.

Nick was sat on the bed, Joe's head resting in his lap. Nick was crying, his body shaking as he ran a hand through Joe's hair.

'Please tell me he's still..'

Nick cut him off shaking his head. Kevin chocked back the tears, running towards his brothers and hugging them both. He picked up one of the pictures he'd sat on, before letting the tears run.

'We should have seen it coming Nick' He muttered.

Nick nodded resting the picture next to Joe.

**Joe Jonas has been found dead in his New York home. **


End file.
